


(Insert Cheesy Star Wars Title Here)

by Intiqyi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (star wars au), ALL THE BADDIES ARE SITHS, I BELIEVE IN REDEMPTION, M/M, STAR WARS BABEY, lucio just wants to have a nap, master jedi genji, master jedi zenyatta, op knows nothing about star wars, padawan hana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intiqyi/pseuds/Intiqyi
Summary: A few excerpts from an OVERWATCH star wars au I wrote one time and decided to run with.





	(Insert Cheesy Star Wars Title Here)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title "Genji's idea of flirting is sending his boyfriend on missions so nobody susses they're together (but everyone knows anyway)"  
> This isn't necessarily how Satya loses her arm in this AU? I might change this bit later. But this just establishes that Hana is Genji's Padawan, and Lúcio is basically Leia in that he doesn't need Jedi Mind Tricks to Fuck Your Shit Up  
> (Symmetra and Hanzo are Sith. That's a story for another day.)  
> I would also like to say that my writing may not be at its best for these. I'm doing this for fun. If there is something you hate about this fic that stops you being able to read it, i'd prefer you just move on and not critique my work. Thanks!

Contrary to popular belief, Lúcio was not a fan of this idea.

Wise Jedi Master Genji had been very brief with Lúcio's involvement in this plan. So quick, it had come with one order and little explanation as to how.

'You're going to break into the communications sector and get caught.' Wise Jedi Master Genji had said.

Lúcio had given a blank look of pure confused rage and Genji had returned with, well. Nothing. Accurate to what was normal when one wore a cyber-mask.

'You will be perfectly safe,' Genji added. 'My Padawan will be going with you.'

'Oh, and that's meant to reassure me?'

'You should have more confidence in Hana.' Genji says. 

'Oh, it's not that I don't believe in her. I just don't... well. Okay, I have no faith she's gonna stop a sith from cutting my head off. Is that so hard to believe?'

A pair of hands - one metal, one warm - come up to caress just under Lúcio's chin. Genji holds his face still as he looks carefully at Lúcio. 'You will not die today.' He says, softly.

Lúcio has to resist nuzzling into the grip and rolls his eyes as a reply. He also, for good measure, makes to shove Genji's hands away. 'Try it later, when you're not trying to get me killed.' He mutters, and his head tilts forward as he quietly adds, 'And when people can't see us.'

‘Good luck, Lúcio.’ Genji says, and though he can’t see Genji’s face, Lúcio knows he is smiling.

‘I’ll try to come back in one piece.’

Breaking into Communications was harder than it looked.

His trusty droid, BK81, was already struggling with the firewall ten minutes in. Loading onto the ship from their fighter was uncertain with results - the crew had every right to just shoot them back out into space. 

‘I swear, the security’s up to max. Almost like they’re hiding something in here.’ Lúcio grumbled.

‘Because they are hiding something!’ Hana piped up, cheerily. ‘Master Shimada said Darth Vaswani would be in there. We’re supposed to go steal information off one of her droids about movements of warships.’

‘ _Darth_ Vaswani?’ He repeated. ‘Seriously?’

Hana frowned. ‘Did Master Shimada… Not tell you?’

‘No!’ Lúcio said. ‘Nobody tells me  _ anything  _ anymore.’

‘ _ Stop complaining. If I told you this before, you would have never gotten onto the ship in the first place. _ ’ Genji informed from the comm-piece.

‘I’m sure you could have found some way to convince me.’ Lúcio responded moodily. 

Hana’s face turns to a sly grin. ‘Say, Master Genji,’ Her voice has taken on a sweeter tone. ‘Why  _ am  _ I bringing Lúcio anyway? I’m pretty sure I could handle this mission on my own.’

‘ _ You’re sure, but not certain. _ ’

Hana rolls her eyes. ‘Nice to know you believe in me.’

‘ _ I believe in you, but a Sith is a formidable and deadly opponent. You will appreciate the assistance. _ ’

Lúcio is caught quickly and left strapped to an interrogation chair to wait for his coming torture. The room stays dark as he waits, fingers straining from the straps to tap idly. 

Darth Vaswani enters the room with a slam of light. She marches towards him, and Lúcio recognises the drawing buzz from a lightsabre. It glows bright red in the shadows, illuminating her and her patient face wild-fired.

‘Name.’ She demands.

‘What?’

Darth Vaswani lifts a hand, and pressure is building at his throat. ‘Give me your name, rebel.’

‘Lúcio.’ He wheezes.

‘Why are you here?’

‘I’m here to find your -’ He is cut off before he can make the quip. 

‘ _ Do not make this hurt more than it has to. _ ’ Darth Vaswani seethes. 

Instead of asking again, she falls silent. The pressure on his throat releases, but the feeling travels from his throat to his head - the pressure a headache gives - and Lúcio is given seconds to prepare as the Sith Lord breaches his mind.

He is silently begging for Hana to find him before she speaks, interested. ‘You have brought a Jedi on board.’ She comments, mildly. ‘One of Shimada’s. Well trained.’ She releases his mind and Lúcio gasps in pain. 

‘It is strange, your closeness to that Jedi. I was under the impression Jedi did not… delve into such affection.’ Her grin is bloody red in the light. ‘I am sure Darth Shimada would be ashamed of what has become of his brother.’

Lúcio closes his eyes and pleads with the little embodiment of Hana in his head to get a move on.

‘But yet, I am not sure there is much left to be ashamed of. From what I have heard- ’

Another sabre blasts to life from the door and Lúcio’s heart soars. There is the sound of it swiping - a battle is going on - before Hana slices the door like paper and gracefully steps through.

‘Hey Sith lady, why don’t you fight someone who stands a chance?’ Hana sneers and Darth Vaswani does not hesitate in fleeting forward and bringing her scarlet blade down, blocked barely in time by Hana’s stark blue.

They skirmish for terrifying seconds before Hana switches to his side and carefully slits Lúcio’s restraints. Lúcio grabs for his gun and ducks down to aim at Darth Vaswani’s legs. 

‘An Apprentice and a lost pilot are no match for me.’ Darth Vaswani snarls. ‘Your master was mistaken to think you stood a chance.’ She jerks her blade and a second blade rises from the opposite end - dual-edged, twice as deadly - and smiles. 

The battle turns to a whirlwind as Darth Vaswani’s dual-blade spins and blocks every attack the two make. They are going to lose soon, if they are not careful.

‘Hana!’ Lúcio yells. ‘Back off from her!'

Hana frowns for a split second, but backs off as he ordered. Lúcio replaces her, taking quick steps back to keep the swords out of range. He fires five times before ducking and feeling the light push of Hana’s hands on his shoulders as she takes a leaping swipe at Vaswani.

With a wet cry, the Sith falls to the ground and her right arm a second later, detached and bloody.

Hana raises her sword to finish the job, but Lúcio pulls her back. ‘You got the data?’ He asks.

Hana nods. ‘Then we need to get out of here! BK81, let’s move!’

But Vaswani is chuckling quietly just before Lúcio leaves, enough to make him pause. 

‘Your Shimada is weak. Tell him that. Weak and foolish, and he will regret ever sending you here.’

‘Well he’s not the one missing an arm over this.’ Lúcio replies before leaving.

  


Wise Master Jedi Genji is pleased by their success.

Both of them stay silent on the matter of Genji’s brother - sharing a cautious look before dodging that topic easily. Hana is rewarded the rest of the day off, whilst Lúcio is given a careful smile from Master Shimada, along with a hand on his shoulder as they walk down the ship’s corridor together.

‘I told you.’ He smiles. ‘I had complete confidence in the both of you from the start. I said you would not die today.’

Lúcio rolls his eyes and chews on his grin. ‘I guess you're right.'

  



End file.
